Reality Check
by Addicted-to-Insanity
Summary: You don't really see the REAL side of things here on FF, so this story is me trying to show you what would REALLY happen is Miley were to confess her love for Lilly. If you like hugs, kisses, and warm fuzzies, don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**You always read about how things end so well between Miley and L, but you never really think about how thinks would actually go if Miley were to confess hher love for L.**

**Reality Check**

**Summary: M loves Lilly... she always has, but what would actually happen in real life if Miley TOLD her?**

**I didn't want to write this, but it planted itself in my head, and I just had to get it down. Seriously... I thought that I was going crazy!**

**Please... no matter how badly it depresses you, read all the way through... there IS a point to all the sadness...I think.**

It is the same thing every morning. I sit there waiting for change... waiting for her to notice me... waiting for something to happen where we would be together... just like in a cheesy romantic comedy. Well... there is no change, she does not notice me, and nothing happens. This is **no** cheesy movie, and there is** nothing **romantic, OR comedic about my situation. We will** never **be together. I will** never **hold her in my arms whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I will **never** wake up to her staring down at me. I will **never** be hers, and she will **never** be mine.

My name is M, and I am in love with my best friend. There truly is no chance for love here because... she's a girl... a straight girl. I know what you're thinking... Aww... this is one of those cute little storys where the main charachter thinks that they have no chance when acutally, the other person is pining over the main charachter, and they and up getting married and living a long and happy life.. Well... its not, and she isn't. Life isn't a movie... it is dirty and unforgiving. My story is one of those storys that just gives you a reality check... it shows you how unfair life really IS. I know that it sounds depressing, but it needs to be said. Life isn't a happy little love fest. life is dirty, unhappy, and usually, there is no perfect ending. This is an important lesson to learn. We need to have those sad days or even those sad lifetimes so that we can truly appreciate what we have been given. I for one know that I have been given a loving family, the best job in the world, and friends that are more than anyone could ask for.

Lillyis my best friend, my confidant, the yin to my yang. She is everything to me, and I can never tell her. I love her more than anyone else will, and she will never know of my affections, and to make matters worse, Oliver, her boyfriend knows of my love, and flaunts it. He straight up FLAUNTS it! I will be sitting there minding my own god-damned buisness when he will glance over at me with Lilly on his lap, smirk, and then proceed to pull her down for a big sloppy wet kiss. Do you think that is fun for me? Do you think that I enjoy watching my two best friends stick their tongues down each other's throats? Well I DON'T. I downright DESPISE Oliver for it. He used to be one of my closest friends, but now... he makes my life a living hell.

I might hate Oliver, but I keep up the ruse of happiness to show Lil that I'm perfectly content. If she is okay, then I am too. I might not ever be able to truly hold her in my arms, but I WILL make sure that she is as happy as she can be. I wont do **anything **to make her life any harder than it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to go much darker with this. The whole point of this site for me is to expand my writing styles, and since I have never dealt with the TRULY dark aspects of life, I figured that this would be a good way to do it.**

**For anyone reading this, you must understand that I am not big on planning, so this is all coming out randomly, and I don't really have a way to know where it is going. The rest of the story MAY have a point, or it may not. I don't know yet, so you can read through if you want, or don't.**

**Alright... before I start getting repetitive, I give you the second chapter of "Reality Check"**

**I forgot the Disclaimer on the first page so here it is: I am not earning any money from this, and the characters depicted in this story are not mine.**

It is eating me up inside. I feel as though my heart is going to burst out of my chest whenever I see her, and I can't tell her, although I think that if I don't tell her soon, I am going to go crazy. I am going to see her tonight... a sleepover. But seriously... if she wanted to kill me, this would be the best way to do it. She is going to sleep in my bed tonight, and I am going to start off the night trying to avoid her, but wake up in her arms anyways in te morning. That is how we have always done it.

As I begin getting my room ready for her, I let my mind wander... to all of the things I could be doing differently. Instead of gathering movies, I could be scattering rose petals, instead of pouring soda into plastic cups, I could be pouring champagne into crystal glasses, instead of popping some popcorn, I could be cooking a romantic dinner for two. I could be doing all of these things for Lilly, but I don't. I don't, I won't, and I never will. I show my love by NOT showing it.

I hear a knock at the door as I am making the bed, and I rush downstairs to greet my best friend. Standing there looking as cute as a freaking BUTTON, I can't help but wrap my arms around her and give her the tightest hug I can manage. Breathing in her scent, I feel as though it is finally happening... as though we are finally together.

"Umm... Miles?"

Sighing in contentment, I respond with a distacted, "Mmm hmm?"

"Breath becoming an issue here."

I reluctantly let go of her, and immediatley, feel the effect. My arms are cold without her, so I wrap them tightly around myself to try and keep the smell of her with me, and near my heart.

Back in my room, we are about halfway through the second movie when I feel Lilly's breath begin to even out on my neck. At the beginning of the second movie, the little minx had somehow wormed her way into my arms, and pressed her face into my neck. Lifting her up into bed, and easing her into it, I bring the blanket up, and gently tuck the blankets around her sleeping form. Crawling into bed, and scooting as far away from her as possible, I recall the night.

As soon as we got up into my room, Lilly and I painted our nails, brushed each others hair, gathered some blankets, and plopped down in front of her bed for some cheesy romantic comedies.

While drifting off to sleep, my last though was how nice the warmth of her lying next to me was.

**I apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors, but I wrote this late at night. GIVE ME REVIEWS...PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright... the last chapter was fairly fluffy. This COULD be... it depends on how you interpret it. This chapter WILL delve into darkness... haha... literally**

**Prepare to be amazed, and possibly, slightly scarred.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine... well... the plot is from a deep, dark corner of my mind, but I own nothing else... I swear!**

_"Lilly! Yesss... right there!" Lilly is lying on top of me, and she is nibbling on my neck, with one hand down my pants. I have never felt anything quite so wonderful in my life. Moaning and writhing underneath her, I don't expect her to get up, so when she does, I stay on the bed for a moment trying to process what has happened. Extremely confused, I rise up off of the bed and follow closely behind her. Soon, Lilly reaches my doorway, and simply steps out. I quickley learn that it wont be that easy for me because when I try to follow her, it is as though there is an invisible barrier blocking the door._

_"LILLY! COME BACK! I CAN'T GO WITH YOU! COME BACK... please," I have never felt such loss. She left me. I knew she would. I sit there crying in front of my door, when all of a sudden, _I am back in my room... my REAL room.

I am sobbing into the crook of Lilly's neck. The astonishing thing is, she's awake, and holding me gently to her.

"Miley... shhh Miley. It's okay Miles. Everything is going to be okay. Don't cry honey. It's okay... you're safe."

Savoring the moment, I snuggle deeper into my best friends neck, and revel in the comfort seeping from her voice. It isn't long before I feel her eyes on my body, and I know that she is probably wondering what happened, but I can't think of a good enough lie, so I pretend to be alseep, and soon, my ruse turns into the real thing.

In the morning, I wake up to find her gone from my bed. She has made her way downstairs to the awaiting bacon, and pancakes. Holding back laughter, I watch her shovel the food into her mouth. I stand there watching for a mere 10 seconds when I hear her voice, rough from sleep, telling me to dig in, or get out. Giggling, I take a seat next to her where I find that she has made breakfast for me. I am so touched by the gesture, that I do not notice Lilly looking at me questioningly.

"What has been going on with you Miley? You have been so spacey lately. I'm really starting to worry about you."

"I'm sorry Lil... I just haven't been getting much sleep lately," as soon as my off-handed comment leaves my mouth, I regret it. Knowing that questions are going to start spewing from my best friends mouth, I dive into my awaiting pancakes, and fill my mouth with their syrupy goodness. Seeing that I am not going to talk right now, Lilly gets up to go to the bathroom. As soon as she is gone, I let my mind wander. Savoring the texture of my pancakes, I briefly consider that fact that maybe Lilly would understand, but my mind quickly rights itself, and all of the old fears of rejection come back full force.

I am hit so hard by the pain that I feel, that my body locks down as I am in the middle of swallowing a huge bite of pancake. All of a sudden, my throat is blocked and I can't breathe. I can't breathe out, I can't breathe in, and worst of all, I can't scream. I can't make the ONE sound that would alert Lilly to the danger that I am in. Clasping my hands to my throat, I can feel my face heating up. I can feel the blood in my veins screaming for oxygen. I can feel my insides twisting as they beg for air. I can feel all of these things, but most of all, I can feel the fear that is holding my body immobile. the one thing that crosses my mind as the world goes dark is that I will never get to see Lilly again. I know that this is it, and as the realization hits me, I feel ready for death. I silently say my goodbyes to Lilly in my head, and close my eyes for the last time. Death embraces me like a warm hug. It is nice... peaceful.

I can't see anything, but I sure as hell can FEEL. I feel my body shaking... almost vibrating, and I feel a pounding on my stomache... I thought that your heart didn't beat after you were dead. Suddenly, the blackness leaves, and I can see a bright light. It is painful, jarring, and downright frightening It is nothing like TV says it is. It isn't warm or gentle at all, and I feel as if someone is pulling me towards it. Damn it! This really HURTS! I want to go BACK! At least the blackness didn't hurt so fucking much! The light is coming towards me, and soon, I am enveloped in it's searing pain. The first thing that I can hear, is a girl's voice frantically yelling. I can't make it out, but it is soothing to my aching muscles. Everything is clearer now... it is still blurry, but I can make out blurry shapes, and the girl's words finally make sense.

"Oh god... oh god... please Miley! Wake up!" Her voice is pleading and desperate, "Yes... yes she still has a pulse, no, she's not breathing! FUCK! BREATHE MILEY! PLEASE," she yells. I feel hands on me, rapidly, and forcefully thrusting down upon my belly. As things get clearer, I once again feel the chunk of pancake lodged in my throat, and as the pounding on my abdomen continues, the food moves. It slowly crawls up my throat in short bursts that are seemingly in time with the rough shoves. At last, it falls out of my mouth, and I take a long and painful breathe. I look around, and I catch one last glimpse of my best friend before falling into the blackness once again.

**PLEASE tell me what you think! I am stepping WAY out of my comfort zone here, so I need a little help. Tell me what I did wrong... what I did right, tell me SOMETHING... PLEASE!**

**I need reviews to live!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really don't feel as though this chapter is up to par... in fact... I dislike it very much, but I have to put it up because I have taken too much time writing and re-writing it already. I am sorry that I have been gone so long, I've just been busy... the next chapter will most definitly delve into the darkness... this one is just kinda a filler until then.**

**I love you guys... so... here you go...**

**Chapter Four**

I feel... oh GOD do I feel. I'm cold, hungry, my throat hurts, my chest **burns**, my heart's pounding, but most of all, I feel a soft hand woven through my own. I may be in pain, but her hand is all I can think about. I know that hand... I've held it on countless occasions. I know everything there is to know about this hand. There's that little scar from the time she fell from my roof, there are those callouses from countless spills on the pavement, there's that little kink in her finger from the time she broke it. This hand has soothed me on countless occasions, and today is no exeption. The pain I feel is overwhelmed by something as simple as the warmth that Lilly'e hand is exuding.

"Miley? Miles... are you awake?" Lilly's frantic voice is calling to me. It is filled with sadness, and a slight glimmer of hope.

I'm so groggy, and it hurts so much, but I finally find the strength to pull out of the darkness. I open my eyes, and everything is foggy... blurry. The lights are blinding, and before I can think about what I'm doing, I move my hands up to cover my eyes... bad move. My arm is painfully, and abruptly jerked back onto the bed by the IV sticking out from the crook in my arm.

"**Miley!** You're awake! Oh thank god!"

As I am looking around for the source of her voice, I feel the warm hand slip from my hand. I am only upset for a moment because soon, both of her glorious hands are on my cheeks. They are frantically wiping the tears that are slipping from my eyes. Unfortunatley, as soon as I start crying, I can't seem to stop... the tears just keep on flowing down my face as I begin to remember the events that had occured earlier. Such a simple thing, but it caused me, and the people around me so much pain. Everything is clearer now, and I can make out the shape of her face, and soon, she is clear as day. I can see that she has been crying, as her eyes are swollen, her eyes are bloodshot, and there are tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Oh Miles... you scared me so badly! You stopped breathing, and then your pulse... it slowed, and I couldn't... you didn't... you almost died Miley... you almost **died! **I don't know what I would have done Miley! I just love you so much, and you are so important to me. I don't know what I would do without you Mi," as I hear those words, the pain recedes There is no hurt anymore... inside or out.

_Lilly loves me... she loves me, and she thinks I'm important... I'm important to my girl... this changes everything... everything. I promise... I am going to do my very best to get better for her, and as soon as I get out of here... I will make things right. I finally have a chance with my girl._

[Three days later]

"Wow sugar... that really didn't take long. Your lungs were pretty banged up, so I'm suprised they didn't keep you a whole week just to be sure. I don't know **how** you managed to get out of here so quickly, but I hope that I don't ever have to see your face in here again, okay pumpkin?" My nurses sweet words don't really soothe me. The only thing that could **possibly** make me feel better is walking through the doorway right now. _Lilly._

"Alright Miles... lets go home."

**No guys... this is not the end of it.**


End file.
